disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
High School Musical 2 (soundtrack)
High School Musical 2 is the soundtrack album for the Disney Channel Original Movie of the same name. It is the third best selling album of 2007, behind Josh Groban's Noël and Daughtry's Daughtry in the U.S. Debuting at number one on the Billboard 200 chart, Amazon.com, and iTunes Store, the album sold 615,000 copies in its initial week of release. As of September 2007, this figure amounted to the fourth-biggest first week sales of the year. It is the first soundtrack of a television movie to debut at the Billboard summit. The album also shipped double platinum (2,000,000) copies in the U.S. in its first week of release. As of December 2007, the album has shipped 3 million copies in the U.S. and more than 6 million worldwide. And as of February 2011, the album has sold nearly 7 million copies worldwide. The Wal-Mart Exclusive of the album was released on August 14, 2007, and contained the original soundtrack (albeit in a slightly different order) and an extra DVD, which seemingly contains most (if not all) episodes of "Road to High School Musical". The 2-disc Collector's edition version of the album released in Singapore on December 3, 2007. Chart performance The album was the number-one most downloaded album on iTunes and Amazon.com on its first day of release, and remained so a week later. The album debuted at #1 on the U.S. Billboard 200 with sales of 615,000 copies, the fourth best first-week sales of 2007 (trailing behind Linkin Park's Minutes to Midnight, 50 Cent's Curtis, and Kanye West's Graduation). The set also claims the biggest first-week sales for a television soundtrack. It remained at number-one in its second, third, and fourth weeks, selling 367,000 copies in its second, 210,000 copies in its third, and 165,000 copies in its fourth. The soundtrack is the first album in over two years to spend four consecutive weeks at #1 on the Billboard 200. After spending four consecutive weeks at number one on the Billboard 200, the album dropped to number four, following the releases of 50 Cent's Curtis, Kanye West's Graduation, and Kenny Chesney's Just Who I Am: Poets & Pirates. In its fifteenth week on the Billboard 200, during November 2007, High School Musical 2 returned to the top 10 with a 130% sales increase (183,000 copies), bringing it to #6 and making it 2007's best-selling album, ahead of Daughtry. However, Daughtry held onto the spot, becoming 2007's biggest selling album Track listing #What Time Is It? - High School Musical 2 cast #Fabulous - Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel #Work This Out - High School Musical 2 cast (Except Tisdale and Gabreel) #You Are The Music in Me - Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Olesya Rulin* #I Don't Dance - Grabeel, Corbin Bleu #You Are the Music in Me (reprise) - Tisdale, Efron #Gotta Go My Own Way - Hudgens, Efron #Bet On It - Efron #Everyday - Efron, Hudgens #All for One - High School Musical 2 cast #Humuhumunukunukuapua'a - Tisdale, Grabeel ;Notes * Olesya Rulin is featured in the song "You Are the Music in Me", but her name isn't officially credited. * Lucas Grabeel recorded a song "You Got It" that is played in the movie. The song plays when Sharpay and Ryan pull up to the country club. The song is available to buy on iTunes and received heavily airplay on Radio Disney. However, it was never released physically. The song was first heard on Lucas Grabeel's MySpace page, but the song is a demo. * On November 18, 2007, High School Musical 2 was awarded Best Soundtrack Album at the 35th Annual American Music Awards. Brazilian version #Você é a Música em Mim - Thiago Fragoso feat. Itauana Ciribelli #Vou Ser Do Jeito Que Eu Sou - Lissah Martins 2-disc Collector's edition For a limited time, Wal-Mart retailer stores only released an exclusive two-disc collector's edition of High School Musical 2. It included the soundtrack and a bonus DVD. The collector's edition is now available in the Philippines on the same release date of the soundtrack of High School Musical 3: Senior Year after Universal Music Limited became the newest licensee of Walt Disney Records in the said country. It includes: Disc 1 #What Time Is It? - High School Musical 2 cast #Fabulous - Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel #Work This Out - High School Musical 2 cast #You Are the Music in Me - Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Olesya Rulin* #Humuhumunukunukuapua'a - Tisdale, Grabeel #I Don't Dance - Grabeel, Corbin Bleu #You Are the Music in Me (Sharpay version) - Tisdale, Efron #Gotta Go My Own Way - Hudgens, Efron #Bet on It - Efron #Everyday - Efron, Hudgens #All for One - High School Musical 2 cast ;Bonus * Featuring exclusive footage of the cast recording and rehearsal sessions (45 minutes). * High School Musical 2 Cast autographed mini-cards * Special foil package with special insert lyric booklet Other releases ''High School Musical 2 Non-Stop Dance Party'' Walt Disney Records released a remix album of all the High School Musical 2 tracks. It was released on December 26, 2007 in the U.S. and on December 24, 2007 in the UK and Southeast Asia. All songs are remixed by Jason Nevins. High School Musical 2: Non-Stop Dance Party reached number-one in the U.S. Top Electronic Albums chart in January 2008. Box set A box set called High School Musical: The Complete Collection, was released on November 20, 2007. It includes six discs. They include the High School Musical original soundtrack, High School Musical 2 original soundtrack, High School Musical Karaoke Vol. 1, High School Musical 2 Karaoke Vol. 2 and the High School Musical: The Concert CD/DVD. ''High School Musical 2: Hindi Version'' Times Music from India, launched a special Hindi 2-disc Special Edition Soundtrack of the original High School Musical 2 soundtrack. It contains an extra special disc with three special inspired songs from the famous music director trio Shankar Ehsaan Loy. These include "All for One" ("Aaaja Nachle"), "Ud Chale" and "Chhoti Si". These songs were also remixed by DJ Suketu and arranged by Aks. The soundtrack was released (as two disk collection) on October 26, 2007 and the movie (dubbed in Hindi) was aired on Disney Channel India on December 7, 2007. Two music videos from the special disc aired on Disney Channel India. The two are Ud Chale and "All for One" ("Aaja Nachle"). The music video for Ud Chale has three friends and together they explore the night sky. In All for One, many people bring their emotions to dance. Charts and certifications Charts * In the UK, multi-artist compilations are not eligible to the Top 200 Artist Albums chart. Certifications Year-end charts International versions These are international versions of the songs of High School Musical 2. See also *''High School Musical 2'' *''High School Musical'' *''High School Musical: El Desafio'' Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:High School Musical Category:High School Musical albums